Ein Neuer Anfang
by crazycat1895
Summary: Eine kleine fix-it-story.


Ich habe in letzter Zeit so viele herzzerreißende Bilder und gifs von Johns und Sherlocks Abschied am Ende von HLV gesehen, dass ich den unüberwindbaren Drang spürte, irgendetwas dagegen zu tun. ;)

**Ein Neuer Anfang**

...

Und dann war Sherlock plötzlich weg und John stand auf dem leeren Flugfeld und versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war. Der Blick in Sherlocks Augen, die Beinahe-Tränen, das Geschwätz von wegen _'Sherlock ist eigentlich ein Mädchenname'_ - John fühlte sich hilflos und verloren. Hatte er sich das alles nur eingebildet? Das konnte nicht sein, oder? Aber warum dann? Und warum jetzt?

Die Wahrheit traf John mit der Wucht eines Vorschlaghammers. _'Da es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass wir uns wiedersehen ...'_ Er würde ihn nicht wieder sehen, nie wieder. Es war eine tödliche Mission, Mycroft hatte seinen eigenen Bruder in den Tod geschickt. Wie gelähmt durch die plötzliche Erkenntnis konnte er nur dastehen und dem kleiner werdenden Punkt am Himmel hinterher starren. Er fühlte weder Marys Hand, die seine sanft drückte, noch den kalten Wind der ihm ins Gesicht blies. Alles, was er fühlen konnte, waren Sherlocks brennende Augen, als er sich von ihm verabschieden musste.

Er hatte ihn verloren - diesmal endgültig. Wie war es überhaupt möglich, dass er all das vorher gesehen hatte? Oder - vielleicht hatte er es gesehen und bloß ignoriert? Er hasste die Möglichkeit, dass es das das Letztere sein könnte. Johns Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er brauchte seine ganze Kraft, um nicht auf der Stelle zusammen zu klappen.

...

Die Ereignisse überschlugen sich, als Mycroft, der gerade im Begriff war abzufahren, einen Anruf erhielt und mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck zu John und Mary trat. Ein paar Minuten später sahen sie zu, wie die kleine Düsenmaschine mit Sherlock an Bord zurückkehrte.

Als sich die Luke des Flugzeuges öffnete und Sherlock die wenigen Stufen hinabstieg, wartete John bereits auf ihn. Er war entschlossen sich dieses Mal nicht mit einem simplen Handschlag abspeisen zu lassen, und auch Mycrofts Gorillas hatten ihn nicht aufhalten können. Sherlocks ausgestreckte Hand zum Abschied hatte ihn so irritiert, dass es eine kleine Ewigkeit gedauert hatte, bis er sie ergreifen konnte.

Verwundert und aufgewühlt begriff John, dass er noch eine weitere Chance vom Schicksal erhalten hatte - und er würde sie nutzen. So vieles was Sherlock in den letzten Monaten gesagt und getan hatte ergab plötzlich einen ganz neuen Sinn und fügte sich wie Puzzleteile zusammen. Er war so blind gewesen, so ignorant, und hatte Sherlock häufig schroff zurechtgewiesen; hatte seine eigene Eifersucht mit Sarkasmus maskiert. Johns Augen brannten mit ungeweinten Tränen und er konnte sehen, dass Sherlocks Augen rot gerändert waren.

John straffte die Schultern und atmete einmal tief ein. "Es tut mir leid, Sherlock."

Verständnislos sah Sherlock ihn an, also fuhr John fort. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht eher erkannt habe, dass ..." Er brach ab und räusperte sich während Sherlocks Augen immer größer wurden mit Erkenntnis und - Angst? John fluchte leise und ergriff Sherlocks Oberarme, die Augen die ganze Zeit fest auf ihn gerichtet. "Bring mich nicht dazu es hier laut zu sagen", murmelte er. Und dann umarmte er ihn, hielt ihn so fest wie er konnte und vergrub sein Gesicht an Sherlocks Hals.

Einen furchtbaren Moment lang stand Sherlock nur da, steif und unbeweglich, aber dann ließ er die Tasche fallen, an die er sich bis dahin so verzweifelt geklammert hatte, und erwiderte Johns Umarmung mit aller Kraft. Ein heiseres '_John' _war alles, was er zustande brachte, aber es war genug.

...

Mary weinte nicht, als die Limousine mit Sherlock und John den Flugplatz verließ. Sie hatte schon lange vermutet, dass so etwas passieren könnte; hatte es heimlich gefürchtet seit Sherlock zurückgekommen war. John liebte sie und sie liebte John, aber es hatte nicht genügt, würde nie genug sein; und letztendlich hatte John es auch kapiert und sich seinen Gefühlen für Sherlock gestellt. Sie konnte ihm nicht einmal böse sein, denn sie wusste, dass Johns Gefühle echt und wahrhaftig waren, dass er sie nie belogen oder betrogen hatte, nicht einen einzigen Tag.

Mycroft begleitet Mary zum Wagen und zurück nach London. Sie mochte ihn nicht sonderlich, aber zumindest war sie sicher, solange sie Johns Kind austrug. Was danach kam ... sie konnte nur hoffen, dass John ihr wirklich vergeben hatte, und dass sie ihre Tochter behalten und großziehen durfte.


End file.
